A variety of ion channel proteins exist to mediate ion flux across cellular membranes. The proper expression and function of ion channel proteins is essential for the maintenance of cell function, and the intracellular communication. Numerous diseases are the result of mis-regulation of membrane potential or aberrant calcium handling. Given the central importance of ion channels in modulating membrane potential and ion flux in cells, identification of agents that can promote or inhibit particular ion channels are of great interest as research tools and as possible therapeutic agents.
Cation channels such as the transient receptor potential (TRP) cation channel subfamily C, member 5 (TRPC5) modulate the flux of calcium and sodium ions across cellular membranes. Sodium and calcium influx leads to a depolarization of the cell. This increases the probability that voltage-gated ion channels will reach the threshold required for activation. As a result, activation of non-selective cation channels can increase electrical excitability and increase the frequency of voltage-dependent events. Voltage-dependent events include, but are not limited to, neuronal action potentials, cardiac action potentials, smooth muscle contraction, cardiac muscle contraction, and skeletal muscle contraction.
Calcium influx caused by the activation of non-selective cation channels such as TRPC5 also alters the intracellular free calcium concentration. Calcium is a ubiquitous second messenger molecule within the cell and the alterations in intracellular calcium levels have profound effects on signal transduction and gene expression. Thus, activation of non-selective cation channels such as TRPC5 can lead to changes in gene expression and cellular phenotype. Gene expression events include, but are not limited to, production of mRNAs encoding cell surface receptors, ion channels, and kinases. These changes in gene expression can lead to hyperexcitability in that cell.
Homomeric TRPC5 ion channels are signal transduction gated, Ca2+-permeable channels predominantly expressed in neurons. TRPC5 forms homomultimeric structures such as tetramers (i.e., TRPC5 homomultimers) and heteromultimeric structures such as tetramers (i.e., TRPC5-TRPC1 heteromultimers). Unless expressly stated otherwise, when the term TRPC5 is used herein, for example, when identifying a modulator of TRPC5 such as a TRPC5 antagonist, the term TRPC5 is used generically so as to include either or both of a TRPC5 homomultimer or a heteromultimer (e.g. TRPC5-TPRC1 or TRPC5-TRPC4 heteromultimer). Examples of TRPC5 in the literature include the following: Nature 2008 Jan. 3; 451 (7174):69-72; Mol Pharmacol. 2008 January; 73 (1):42-9; J Biol Chem. 2007 Nov. 16; 282 (46):33868-78; Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2008 Jan. 11; 365 (2):239-45; J Biol Chem. 2006 Nov. 3; 281 (44):33487-96; Eur J Pharmacol. 2005 Mar. 14; 510 (3):217-22; J Biol Chem. 2006 Feb. 24; 281 (8):4977-82; Biochem Soc Trans. 2007 February; 35 (Pt.1):101-4; Handb Exp Pharmacol. 2007; (179):109-23; J Biol Chem. 2005 Mar. 25; 280 (12):10997-1006; J Physiol. 2006 Jan. 15; 570 (Pt 2):219-35; and Nat Neurosci. (2003) 6: 837-45.
Modulating the function of TRPC5 proteins provides a means of modulating calcium homeostasis, sodium homeostasis, membrane polarization, and/or intracellular calcium levels, and compounds that can modulate TRPC5 function are useful in many aspects, including, but not limited to, maintaining calcium homeostasis, modulating intracellular calcium levels, modulating membrane polarization, and treating or preventing diseases, disorders, or conditions associated with calcium and/or sodium homeostasis or dyshomeostasis.
Compounds inhibiting TRPC5 containing ion channels are for example useful for treating conditions such as a neuropsychiatric disorder, a neurodegenerative disorder, nephropathy, and seizure disorder by modulating the activity of the transient receptor potential cation channel subfamily C, member 5 (TRPC5), which can exist in homomultimeric form as well as heteromultimeric form with other ion channels such as TRPC1 or TRPC3 (i.e. TRPC5-TRPC1 and TRPC 1-TRPC3-TRPC5). WO 2014/143799 discloses xanthine derivatives that inhibit TRPC5. They modulate the function of TRPC5 by inhibiting a TRPC5-mediated ion flux or by inhibiting the inward current, the outward current, or both currents mediated by TRPC5.